custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sheriff Woody (SuperMalechi's version)
Who Framed Sherrif Woody is a Custom Barney Movie released in Theatres in June 8, 1996. This was released on VHS in October 29, 1996. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, the Lyons Group and Warner Bros. The film combines live action and animation. Plot Woody (the famous CGI-toon character from Toy Story) is blamed for Sid's torture of Hannah's doll by a 9-year old bully kid named Evil. It's up to Barney and his friends to stop the evil kid from destroying Toontown. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jesse *Kathy *Shawn *Toaha *Evil (played by Quagmire Osward) *Evil's Weasels **Doom Head **Molt **Rude-Weasel *Sherrif Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pinocchio (voiced by Dean DeLuna) *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life". *Evil's voice is silimar to Jesse's December 1995-November 1997 voice, and his look is silimar to Carlos' look from Season 3, except his hair color is blonde brown, and his skin color is lighter. Also the age of his actor (Quagmire Osward) was 9. *When Evil (as a toon-like guy) screams as the toon dip hits him, his scream was silimar to Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs from the hand monster). *When Evil screams as he dissolves in the toon dip, his scream is silimar to Hamilton's first scream from The Sandlot (when the beast steps on the stick). *When Evil continues screaming some more as he dissolves in the toon dip, his scream is silimar to SpongeBob's from "Krabby Land" (when the bubble soap fell onto SpongeBob's eyes). *When Evil screams "I'M MELTING! MELTING!!", Max's tone from "Max Keeble's Big Move" (when Max yells "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!!) is used. *When Evil screams before he melts completely in the dip, his scream was Pear's scream from "April Fruits Day" (when Knife cuts the disguise of Orange), except it was pitched up to +7. Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the opening credits) *Barney: Hey, Woody! *Woody: Hi, Barney. *Barney: Just watch Bullseye while I go help BJ wash his dishes. Quotes 2 *Evil: (turns on the hose that releases the Dip into a tray for a demonstration) Can you guess what this is? *Buzz: Oh, my god! It's DIP!! *Evil: That's right, Spaceman! Enough to dip Toontown off the face of the earth!!! (exposes his machine) A machine of my own design. 5,000 gallons of heated dip, pumped at enormous velocity through a pressurized water cannon! Toontown will be erased in a matter of minutes. *Buzz: Why are you calling me Spaceman, blind fiend? *Evil: Because you are one. *Woody: You're wrong, Evil! Buzz is a toy! *Buzz: Yeah! And you're not erasing Toontown with dip! No way! *Evil: I am gonna.... *slips and falls on fake eyeballs, making the weasels laugh. After which BJ tries to take the sword from Molt. *Evil: Look out, you fool! *Molt: Not so fast. *Evil: One of these days, you idiots are gonna laugh yourselves to death! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff now have an idea. *Molt: Shall I "repose" of Barney and his friends right now, boss? *Evil: Let him watch their toon friends get dipped, then shoot him. *Molt: With pleasure. laughs *Barney: Everything's funny to you ain't it, Molt? *Molt: You got a problem with that, guys? *Riff: Nah. I just want you to know something about the guy you're gonna dip! *(calliope begins playing "The Merry Go Round Broke Down") *Riff: Now, Roger is his name. Laughter is his game. Come on, you dope! Untie his rope, and watch him go insane! *(he does slapstick pratfalls to make the weasels laugh) *Buzz: He's lost his mind. *Woody: I don't think so! *Riff: This singin' ain't my line. It's tough to make a rhyme. If I get stuck... I-I'm outta luck... Uh... *Buzz: I'm running out of time! *Riff: Thanks! *(more pratfalls; some weasels start literally "dying" of laughter) *Buzz: It's working! One more verse, Riff! *Riff: I'm through with takin' falls! I'm bouncin' off the walls! Without that sword, I'd have some fun. I'd kick you in the--! *(he gets hit in head hard with vase) *Riff: OW! *Woody: Nose! *Molt: "Nose"?! That don't rhyme with "walls"! *Riff: (gets back on his feet) No. But this does! *(he kicks Molt in the groin, sending him flying and screaming into the Dip Mixer, which then dissolves him) Quotes 3 *Evil: You fools! When I tell you to come, you better come! *Barney: No, your plans are coming to an end! Because of this, you were the one who blamed Woody for the dismay of Janie! Let's get rid of him! *BJ: Okay! (To Evil) Time for the end of you! (The four Dino's throw Evil into a pool of water) *Evil: Whoa! (Lands on the pool of water) *BJ: Looks like he deserved it. *(Evil emerges from the water pool, but he is now a toon-like kid. His eyes are transformed to toon-like eyes, and his teeth are turned into toon-like teeth as well. He climbs out of the pool) *Evil: (toon) Remember me, Barney? When I killed your brother, I talked (his voice turns into a mixture of Luci's Late 1991-Mid 1996 voice and Michael's Mid 1989-Mid 1992 voice) JUST LIKE THIIIIIIS! (his toon eyes trasform into toon swords) *Buzz: (nervously) I think we're doomed *BJ: No, Buzz! Evil will be sent out! *Buzz: Oh. *(BJ slams a hammer into the dip machine. Dip sprays towards Evil and hits him) *Woody: (as the dip are spraying, he and Buzz prevent from it) We will not get dissolved by the dip! *Buzz: Right, Sheriff! And we must be brave! (The dip machine is empty. The dip is everywhere) *(cut to Evil on the toon dip. He sits up. He is screaming and panicking, and tries to get out of the fighting area, but the door is locked) *Evil: AAAAGGH! AAAAAGH! Let me outta here! (He begins to melt) *Woody: Guys, do something! *Buzz: And hurry! You'll be a hero! *BJ: Don't worry, guys. (Sprays the toon dip flood away with water. The dip flood is now gone and he hammers the wall, making a hole, as the view of Toontown is seen) *Barney: (lifts Woody and Buzz out of the crane hook) Here you go. *Buzz: Thanks Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. (To BJ) You're their hero. *Buzz: Actually, Barney, you, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff are the heroes! *Baby Bop: Oh. We sure are. *BJ: Thanks Sissy. *Riff: I agree with Baby Bop *Barney: We are all friends. *(Thomas, Benny the Cab and the kids arrive at the scene) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes!! What happened in here?! *Benny: It must be...Evil! *Barney: Benny's right. We stopped the evil kid bully! *(we see the remains of Evil. Only his clothes and shoes. Ink is around them.) *Jesse: It looks like ink to me. *Barney: Yeah, that was Evil. *BJ: He's dead. *(the toons come and gather around Evil's remains) *Mickey: Look at that! A toon. *Barney: This toon is Evil, the nine year old bully. *Mickey: I agree. But he isn't a mouse. *Donald: Or a duck. *Buzz: Farewell, Evil! *Animaniacs: And hello, Toontown!